War For Eforconia
by Commissar jahars
Summary: in the grim darkness of the furture there is only war. orks, chaos, rebel P.D.F the imperiums task is clear take back the Eforconia subsector one planet at a time. follow the screaming eagles of the 101st gallerian as they join the battle.
1. Chapter 1

Alright now that you have clicked my story I would like to thank you and wish you the best of luck with your new career… trooper (insert name here) of the imperial guard. And don't worry we in the 101 only take the finest men and women to serve in out unit so those not up to snuff you can go try the 36 Dijian armored I hear they need new bodies for holding the line after we clear the way.

Now that that pointless fluff is out of the way the actual intro. I would like to thank each and every one who will read this story as it is my first I would like you to please look for every little error you can find. If you love the I.G like I do and see some wrong spelling of quotation from there types of weapons or vehicles I need and WANT you to call bull on it and correct me. Also look out for grammar and spelling errors as well. Even though I have the best peer editor ever (god bless my sister) she can miss things so please don't hesitate to tell me. But for the love (or fear) of the emperor please don't flame me or just write this sucks give up (even though I seriously doubt that you kind and gentle people would ever do such a thing) I like the criticism but it should be constructive. And to all yea haters suck it I don't care what you have to say but go ahead say it I love a good argument (family pastime bring it on!).

Fair warning: there are graphic descriptions and lots of violence but it warhammer 40k that's the point (there should be no other rating in this section M or get out) and there will be at least 2 sex chapters (so far I only have three on my computer and 7 total and not close to done with this one) so yea don't worry I spell out when to avert thee eyes.

Finally

If you recognize it then it belongs to games workshop and whoever else it may belong to but I you go "hey never heard of that" then it's my idea.

**Unit: 101st gallerian Airborne **

**Deployment: to Eforconia 2 **

**Mission: assist liberation fleet gamma 2 in retaking Eforconia subsector **

**Name: Corporal David Green, Redneck Company 1****st**** platoon 3****rd**** squad **

**Day's planet side 10:**

**Welcome to Eforconia 2**

The Valkyrie is cramped to say the least. I mean come on; it was built to hold ten Guardsmen, one Sergeant, and one Commissar. It was not made for twenty Guardsmen, two Sergeants, and two Commissars. It also didn't help they were blasting _Fortunate Son_ by Credence on loop over the Vox system. I mean, don't get me wrong I like the song, but when crammed between two other Guardsmen listening to "It ante me" for the eighth time it grates on the nerves.

"Sarge, what are we doing," I yell over the music.

"Hitting some heavy Ork cannons because, they are holding the armor up from moving on to the planes to the east," he hollers back.

"Fuck yea airborne going to kick some ass!," trooper Dawnson hollers off to my left.

"**OHWAH!," **roared through the troop compartment.

"Indeed we shall slay these Xenos in the name of the emperor," one of the commissars shouts as the crowd died down.

Suddenly the music cuts off and the Vox unit in the Valkyrie comes to life

…_**.2 minutes till drop…. **_

The Vox unit cuts off and our sergeants pick up their packs and stand one yells. "Standup," we all oblige him and stand. "Hook up," he shouts, in his prerehersed routine. We do as where told and bring our metal hocks, attached to our packs, up and click them on to the metal hooks located above us. Unlike our ancient brethren we won't be jumping. The hooks just hold us from falling until we land, then we assault out of the back of the Valkyries, and into combat

"Alright, may the emperor protect…," the sergeant starts, "…**and**** the Gallerians smite!**" We all finished hollering and screaming ready to get in there to crush the Xeno filth **_..._**_**. One minute thirty seconds…. **_

"Alright third squad," I start switching to squad Vox, "Our job is to assault up the left side and help secure the heavy guns. Johnson, your Vox in charge of devastator Valkyries no limit on air support today so don't let up when I doubt use them. Got it!".

I finish looking down the line to see him he voxs back, "Roger that sir will do!"

**_…_.**_**one minute …. **_

Now we here the _thum thum_ of flack fire bursting around us. It's just orc fire so were pretty safe, but still the twin waist gunners open up with their heavy bolters, making the usual _pum pum_ sound that comes from the semi rocket propelled grenade being fired out, at around 300 rounds a minute. Then my Vox comes to life it's the assault commander making his inspiring speech before we land.

**_…_. **_**striker, delta, phantom, and redneck company now is our time. Now is when we take this planet back. Now this is the time we show the ork's who is are the best fighters in the universe, now men for Galleria, terra, emperor, and imperium lets show them what Gallerians are made of. **__**FOR THE EMPEROR!**_**...**

"Alright let's do this," I think as I hear the _thoom_ of lascannons and the _fum _of custom made emperors fury rockets streak in to hit enemy targets on the ground.

**_….thirty seconds emperor be with you …. _**The Vox alerts us.

I look down the line to where my squad is there 3 men, 1woman, and there all my responsibility, I am going to get them through this hell. We feel the _thump_ as the gunships touch down the ramp opens and the 101st Gallerian enters the war for the Eforconia subsector. …

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank each and every one who will read this story as it is my first I would like you to please look for every little error you can find. If you love the I.G like I do and see some wrong spelling of quotation from there types of weapons or vehicles I need and WANT you to call bull on it and correct me. Also look out for grammar and spelling errors as well. But for the love (or fear) of the emperor please don't flame me or just write this sucks give up (even though I seriously doubt that you kind and gentle people would ever do such a thing) I like the criticism but it should be constructive. And to all yea haters suck it I don't care what you have to say but go ahead say it I love a good argument (family pastime bring it on!).

So chapter 2 violence and blood… so much blood FOR THE BLOOD… EMPEROR sorry about that but like me my guard unit there a bunch of little sanguine lovers (I like to think of them like the blood angles only more manly yea big whoop you massacre every opponent easily. the guard do the same except no power armor and no augmentation) so here is where the warning gets it first use joy to the imperium!

Fair warning: there are graphic descriptions and lots of violence but it warhammer 40k that's the point (there should be no other rating in this section M or get out) and there will be at least 2 sex chapters. So yea don't worry I spell out when to avert thee eyes. (Sex chapters ONLY if you want to avoid my dark guard loving mind then don't bother reading… THEY GONE YET good now back to the impending slaughter)

Finally

If you recognize it then it belongs to games workshop and whoever else it may belong to but If you go "hey never heard of that" then it's my idea.

**Unit: 101****st**** Gallerian**

**Location on Eforconia 2: PDF facility located in Aestrial Mountains **

**Mission: secure PDF facility and take control of heavy cannons **

**Name: Corporal David Green Redneck Company 1****st**** platoon 3****rd**** squad **

**Day's planet side 10 **

Chapter 2 first contact into the fire

Pandemonium, the best word to describe this hell and our unit leaps head first in to. My squad was second out after 4th. "Third on me," I yell, as I set off at a slow jog, to the left side of the battle. My squad quickly forms up on me and we all set out at a full jog until we encounter our first contact.

Our objective simple, push up the left side of the facility. The old PDF position was set up as a large encampment at the top of the hill, it's surrounded by five lines of trenches with pillboxes scattered through the trench lines. Rednecks job assault up the left side of the hill and secure guns 1, 5, and 9. Striker will take the left and secure guns 2, 4, and 8. Phantom will charge up the center and secure guns 3, and7. Then there's Delta, their job is to cover our rear and take the first trench line. We landed past it in the parade/assembling area behind the first trench.

"Contact front!," John, our Vox trooper and squad tactical planer, hollers dropping behind a concrete wall and dropping 2 ork's caring shootas with cracks from his lazrifle.

" shit three nods flanking us right side," Wilson, the squads' heavy support and our teams' nervous wreck, but he's never fallen back once even when ordered. I guess all that panicking is how he stays calm, because no sooner than he alerts us to the flankers than he turns and mulches the lead nod with full auto autogun fire.

"Grande grab some cover," Sally, the squad demo, explosive nut, and my second in command, yells chucking a frag at the approaching enemy horde. It explodes with a loud _thrack_ killing 6 ork's and sending the other 4 into cover. I open fire from my autogun sending _burps _of auto fire at them, catching one in the skull and tearing its head off. The other three try to fall back, but meet mine and John's fire and they all are gunned down. On the other side will, Dallas and Sally shred the approaching nobs with laz fire, but there a tough nut to crack. It wasn't until Sally sent a krack grande from her under slung grande launcher, vaporizing the lead Nob and tearing a large chunk of flesh out of the second, it fell right in front of Will who promptly stabbed him in the top of the skull and pumped 6 rounds into the top of his skull. Good work man," Dallas happily says thumping Will on the shoulder.

"Thanks old man," Will retorts to the squad vet, Dallas. He is by far the oldest man in Redneck Company and the most experienced. It is a true pleasure to have him in my unit.

"Come on third those trenches won't clear themselves," I yell and move out toward the second trench line. The squad follows close. "Enemy coming over the top," I shout as 6 slugger boyz come out of the trench and charge us. "Let's kill the fuckers," Sally shouts stabbing an ork in the chest and shooting it 4 times in the heart killing it. I drop to a knee and pop the lead two ork's in the head tearing them apart. Dallas joins me and does the same to an ork approaching from the side. John gets in close and smashes an orc in the face with the front of his autogun, and when it fell and he pumped 8 rounds into its head. Will slides sideways into the trench lighting up an orc that was running parallel to him.

"Come on guys you're going to slow," Will taunts shooting an ork that rushed him from inside the trench.

"Come on third get in there we can't let Will have all the fun," I shout running into the trench.

"Contact rear hostile armor leamun russ," Will shouts opening up on them his rounds harmlessly bouncing off with no effect.

"John call in those Valkyries and take them down," I yell at john as he turns on his Vox.

_**….. Fire request 2 hostile lemman russ tanks target lazed **_(he stood up and pointed his lazrifle at the approaching tanks) _**authentication redneck 263…. **_

The vox squawks back

_**…****_._roger 263 strafing run inbound….  
><strong>_not but thirty seconds later a Valkyrie burst out of the cloud cover and torches the enemy armor rocking its wings as it zooms back into the clouds

John turns on the vox and opens a channel to the Valkyrie

_**…****_._ Thanks for the assist 19….**_

_**…****_._no problem pleasures all mine 263…. **_

The vox replies turning back into static I turn to my squad "alright let's hit those pill boxes and take those cannons" I order. "Ohwah" they reply as we vault the second and charge the third trench line.

"Contact front" sally yells dropping an ork that was charge at use down the trench "2 more inbound hit em hard" I yell tearing them apart with rounds from my auto gun "alright let's move it out on me third" I order setting off down the trench "left side contacts" Dallas yells sweeping up over the trench shooting two orks in the back that were manning an mg emplacement.

"Contact right side ork boyz squad" John shouts turning and laying down las fire killing 2 orks. Will turns and tears an ork in to with his auto gun, Dallas turns and sends 15 cracks from his lasrifle down range killing 3 more. I had just dispatched the ork that was running at me when I turned to see sally "die xeno scum **FOR THE EMPEROR!**" She screamed stabbing the ork in the groin just as it reached the trench it fell in next to her in-between us. She yanked out her bayonet out of the creatures groin and stabs it into its chest while firing into its upper torso. "Emperor protect sally… what the fuck?" I ask as she pulls he bayonet out of the orks torso. "What I was tired of just shooting them why?" she replies smiling at me. (Emperor protect I love that woman) I think we have been together for about 1and1/2 years and even after all that time her crazy antics when in a fight still gets to me "nothing you're just amazing" I say closing the gap between us. "Um…sir" Dallas coughs from behind use (right neither the time nor the place) I think as I turn to face the whole squad

"Alright boys let's get in there and finish this fight" I order as I vault the trench and start up towards the next trench line. "Contact heavy bolter position left side" Will shout dropping to the ground behind cover "John call it in" I order as john turns on the vox

_**…_._fire request hostile mg position target is lazed**_ (stands and points lasrifle at the heavy bolter) _**authentication red…..**_

_**…****_._roger 263 fire mission inbound….**_

Just as he put down the vox the Valkyrie swooped in low and one of its heavy bolter mounted on the sides of the Valkyrie opens up on the ork gunners tearing them and the emplacement to shreds.

_**…****_._thanks for the assist 19 it sort of feels like you are our personal guardian angel….**_ John calls into the vox as the Valkyrie zips back up into cloud cover

_**…****_._ Nope just yours I look forward to catching up with you after this john mcren…. **_

John blinked _**…..Stephanie is that you…. **_John asks through the vox a smile unconsciously forming in the corners of his mouth

_**…_._Better believe it John we will catch up after this…. **_With that the vox cut out

"Good work Romeo" sally says smiling at him "thanks never figured she follow me out her" he happily replies still smiling

"She loves you she will follow you anywhere isn't that right David" sally says warmly looking up at me

"yea your right but right now we need to clear those guns" as if on cue our voxs turned on _**….come on third your hold 1**__**st**__** platoon up get you asses in gear…. **_

_**….roger that sir we are moving up now…. **_I quickly respond standing up and rushing the fourth line and leaping in "**AHHH!**Run you mother fuckers Galleria is here time to meet the imperium's sledge hammer bitches" I scream bashing an ork shoota boyz head in with my laszifle. "Run dat hummes gone crazier than da boss" an ork screams as I shove my bayonet through another ork and fire 6 rounds through its chest killing it. The other 4 in the area try to run only for the rest of my squad to gun them down. "Alright let's get at those guns men time to chase the fuckers out of this facility and off this planet" I scream leaping out of the trench storming at the nearest heavy gun while my squad charges in after me.

"Come on motherfuckers let's do this I've got thing to do after this" John yells while mowing down 8 orks that were fleeing from the heavy cannons.

"We have victory this day call down the holy cleansing fire on these xenos now" the platoon commissar orders looking at john and motioning to this vox

"Right away sir" John responds quickly taking the vox off his back and turning it on and hands the vox piece to the commissar "very good trooper…Johnson very good" the commissar thanks looking at john "pleasure was all mine sir"

It all happened so slowly after that john stood and turned to reengage the enemy only to see a slugger boy storming towards the commissar. His reaction was one that I am always happy to see he storms forward no fear no regret the perfect trooper ready to win no matter what period. He smashes full speed into the side of the ork nocking it to the ground "gha! Yall pay for dat hummey" the ork warns grabbing for his shoota "not before you die FOR THE IMPERIUM" he screams as he stabs down at the ork only top meet the orks shoota he doggies left and caught a round in the right shoulder. he fell forward stabbing the ork through the neck "ha now you die you piece of shit" he screams pulling the trigger on his lasrifle tearing his throat apart and eventually removing his head "medic someone get me a medic over here now" I yell rushing over to John "I…I…I'm fine sir" he whispers as he loses conciseness just as the medic runs up "it's just a flesh wound he will be fine sir" the medic reports after his initial observation of the wound "good make sure he gets your best" I order standing and turning back to the battle (just in time) I think as the Valkyries streak in tearing the retreating from the field

"Valkyries inbound time to go sir" Dallas yells as runs to the Valkyries followed by the rest of my squad (yep time to go home and get that time and place right with sally right) I think as I climb onto the back of the Valkyries.

End chapter 2


End file.
